


Forgive Me

by KibaSin



Series: Past Time [46]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Mistaken Identity, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn't been able to protect her, as he had promised. Now he's going to kill the shinobi that took her life in hopes that she will forgive him from wherever her soul went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any material belonging to the respective owners of either Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

Her soft hands had gently run through his fur not too long ago. Her sweet voice had echoed into his pointed ears as he took in her presence. Her warmth had radiated from her body and into his. The feeling of protection she enveloped him in had not long ago protected his small, healing form from the fear that had raced through him before he had found her.

Now, however, her hands no longer ran through his fur, nor did her sweet voice tell him things that he so wished to believe. He was not able to look up at her and find comfort in the warmth of her eyes, as well as her body. Her protection was gone, leaving him alone and cold, feeling the fear prickle along his spine once more. He hated it, for he did not wish these things gone, but knew that they were not to be anymore when his small nose nudged against her chilling arm.

A small whimper echoed from his throat, his mind unbelieving. She could not be gone. The inu-hanyou who had protested her healing him, stating that he was dangerous, would hurt him more. The taijiya would wish to kill him for not being able to stop what had happened. The houshi would give him the stare that pierced his very soul, never muttering a word just to make the punishment worse. But, the most terrible of them all would be the kit—the young kit that had often told the woman who had cared for him his words, since he had been unable to communicate directly with her in such a primitive form.

His eyes shifted, catching sight of the glimmering weapon. Another small whimper echoed from his throat, unknowing echoing into the distance, as he nudged her again. She simply could not be gone, that weapon could  _not_  have ended her life, because he had promised many times—over and over again—that he would protect her. He  _had_  to be dreaming, because the sweet girl who had been nursing him back to his massive strength simply could not be gone.

His ear pricked upward, a growl leaving his chest, as he heard something shift in the trees. His eyes moved upward, his superior sight locking onto the two men hidden deep within the foliage. He huddled closer to the girl, his coat pressing against the girl's thin arm, though he had no doubt that he would be seen. He did not know what those men wished for, though he had never truly trusted humans, but he would not allow them to have the girl.

He would not let them, because she simply could  _not_  be dead. Her last breath could not have escaped her lips, nor could her soul have left her body. She was alive, somehow, and in someway, he was positive. Her guardianship simply would not allow her to die, not by such a simply thing as a weapon to the heart, and her enormous amount of life energy could not have let her go. Her soul was too large; her energy too grand; her body too soft; her heart too loving; and there were a million more reasons, but the girl could  _not_  have died.

"That was rather easy, don't you think? She was supposed to be very well trained."

His ears twitched, the words understandable, but he did not know what they were speaking of.

"It seems like it." The second frowned, "However, that isn't important at the moment. Our mission is complete, the miko  _is_  dead."

"What about that fox?" the first asked. "Doesn't it seem strange that it has so many tails?"

"Who cares, the mission is over. We will return to the village and inform the Hokage of our success."

The two disappeared into the trees, and his eyes sharpened a bit. A  _mission_? Their duty had been to kill such a loving girl—though, in truth he did not really believe she was dead. Not now, not yet. How could anyone ask, or assign such a mission, when it was clear they knew nothing of the girl? How could anyone take her from the ones who loved her—from him? They knew absolutely nothing about her, yet someone had paid for it, someone had assigned it, and those fools had performed the act.

In all his long years, many filled with glorious travels; he had never seen such a thing. Humans, in his eyes, had been filth, something that walked the land with the soul purpose of becoming his prey. However, this girl had found him after he had used up a large amount of his energy and been reduced to his smallest, most primitive form. In that instant he had learned that there were small lights within the human race, a few humans who were worthy of his attention. Now, though, he saw what he needed to see.

Humans needed to  _die_.

His eyes flickered to her stilled face, her eyelashes softly resting against her pale cheeks, and her lips slightly parted. His tongue darted out, taking another small taste of her arm and hand. A final taste, for his promise had been broken, and he would use the remaining amount of his energy in order to kill the worthless fools who had taken her from him. For now he saw, she was gone, her soul departed and her warmth dissipating. The scent of death was already beginning to fill his nostrils, the smell he had denied before finally reaching through to his senses as he felt his blood begin to pump.

His lips pulled back over his fangs as he raced into the forest, his mind bringing forth her smiling face once more. His sweet little miko. She had died looking peaceful, but he doubted that she was so. Her soul was most likely twisting and turning, blaming him for his broken promise—her soul had already been harmed so many times, and he had only added to it, so why would she not blame him?

A snarl broke through his throat, his nose taking in the scents in order to find the correct path he needed. He would find this village, and this Hokage, and he would  _kill_  them all. He would give them no mercy, for they had not even taken a moment in order to find out even a piece of true information on his sweet little miko. He would rip the village apart, tear down the walls and buildings that kept them so safe, and spill their blood upon the ground until it  _bleed_  red.

The sound of distant noises began to fill his ears, and he knew at that moment that he was nearing the place he wanted. The scent, undeniable and unyielding from where it clung to the foliage around him, told him more than he needed to know, confirming time and again that he was headed in the right direction. Another snarl ripped through his form, his blood pumping quicker with each passing moment, as he thought of how they sounded from the distance. Happy,  _alive_ , but certainly not for long.

Red chakra swarmed around him, his life energy building and toppling over itself in order to return him to his mightiest of forms. He knew the risk of such an action should he use the rest of his remaining energy, but he did not care anymore. His mind was set on a single goal, his entire body quivering and twitching at random moments, as his memories flashed through his head. He did not care, for death beside her would be more promising than a world that did not have her at all; but first, first he would kill those who took her, and then he join her.

His rank be damned. His position be damned. He did not care for those things, but one single thing, and it was  _her_. His sweet little miko—his  _Kagome,_  Guardian of the Shikon no Tama. Nothing mattered, not even the fact that he would give up his position to that damnable Orochi, only that he managed to kill the fools who took her life and gain her forgiveness.

His bones popped, cracked, and extended. His blood began to pump faster, more being produced at a rapid pace to fuel his rage and his massive height. His skin stretched, relaxed, stretched, relaxed, again and again, slowly, as his muscles quivered and grew beneath it, in order to stretch over his new appearance. Slowly, his fangs split through his gums as they grew, his claws tore through his paws, as the red chakra swirled faster and harder, the massive amount of power he controlled helping to quicken the process. Even if most of his energy depleted, the process continued, his body heightening, growing, slowly beginning to reach such heights that nothing would be able to stand in his path.

For a moment he wondered what his miko would think of his most fearsome form. Most certainly, even if he were seething in rage as he was now, she would simply touch his paw as she had often done and slowly allow her fingers to move through the brightly colored fur. She would not be frightened, for she would have known that he would not harm her—he could  _never_  have been the one to snuff out her bright light,  _never_. However, she had never had the privilege of seeing him at his best, which gave him another reason to destroy, to kill, the humans that brought his wrath upon themselves.

Slowly, yet what seemed like an instant, his form lengthened, stretched, and quivering with each pass of his terrible power. The chakra surrounding him swirled in upon itself, toppling over and over upon itself as he grew larger and more terrifying. Then, in a single instant, everything about him seemed to stop, before he burst through the large amount of energy he had released to return to his true form. The chakra trailed behind him, soaking back into his fur, flesh, and strengthening his muscles with leap of his long legs.

The ground shook with his power, his nine tails slicing through the land and foliage that surrounded him. He imagined his miko mourning the loss of such life, but shook the thought away as he caught clear sight of the wall surrounding his destination. A loud roar escaped his mouth, echoing into the distance, shaking the ground, and no doubt signaling to his soon-to-be victims that he was nearing them. He  _was_  coming, there was no stopping him, and he would destroy them, all of them, and hope again and again that his deed would end in receiving his miko's forgiveness.

He would hope, he would pray silently to himself, but he would  _not_  show mercy to the fools who had dared take something precious from Kyuubi no Youko.

When he reached the village, he crushed buildings, humans, and gave another massive roar. He knew instantly what type of village this was, but he cared not at the moment, as he tore through the ground with his claws, shook the land with his voice, and destroyed everything he could with his tails. He found slight amusement in the fact that the shinobi of the village screamed orders almost instantly, and tried to make him back down with their pitiful displays of chakra or steel metals. However, as he swung his head, his anger growing as another smiling image of his miko appeared in his mind, he lost track of time.

Blood split through the air, remains of his victims falling to the shaking ground as he tore through more and more and  _more_  of the pitiful humans that deserved the death he was giving them. He barely acknowledged the fire, water, and wind being sent at him, dissolving as if it were  _nothing_  against his fur when it came in contact with his demonic strength. His eyes clouded over in memory, as he laughed and continued to wreak havoc on the filth that took something from him and  _now_  thought they were powerful enough to defeat him. Yes, they truly were  _filth_  and he took a step forward, laughing, and allowing his victims screams to fill his ears.

A loud bang filled the air, and Kyuubi snarled. His rage took full control of his body, as he heard the shinobi shouting that their  _Hokage_  had arrived and to pull back to wait for orders. This man, the one riding on the toad standing before him, was the reason that his miko was taken from him. That  _man_  was the one who gave the order to take his miko's life, and for that he would rip him limb from limb and delight in the blood that filled his mouth as he did so.

However, as he prepared to attack, something curios happened and in his blind fury he was not able to defend himself until after he found bars slamming in his face, his power swarming into his body and darkness clouding around him. For a moment he thought he was dead, and scoffed at the idea of a pitiful human managing to destroy him, especially not when he was determined and able to seek forgiveness from his miko's soul. Something caught his eye, though, and he stepped forward, halted by the bars, as he gazed at the glowing strip of paper that sealed the bars. It was a seal, a demon seal—he was no fool, he had seen others sealed, and his miko had been learning how to use such a seal from her monk friend before she met her fate.

A loud snarl echoed into the darkness, Kyuubi's form shaking in a new found rage. He had not been able to kill that damned Hokage, nor the ones who had taken his miko from him. He had not avenged her, but merely killed in a blind rage, and though he took many lives he knew that none of them mattered but the ones he had wanted to steal from life's loose grip. However, as he gazed at the seal that held him within his  _cage_ , he knew that his time was not done, for even sealed his power would return, and once he was fully at strength once more he would break from this place.

For if it was one thing he knew, it was that seals weakened. He would be able to bide his time, and then break free once his strength returned and the seal weakened to a point where he could remove it without causing harm to himself. Then, and only then, would he search out the scents that he now knew so well. He would find them, destroy them, and make sure to make his point when he destroyed their children as well.

No one would stop him from completing his task. He would gain his miko's forgiveness with their lives, and then he would join her in death or search for her soul. He would gain her forgiveness, even if he was not sure if he would ever be able to truly forgive himself for allowing her to be taken in the first place.

_-Fin_


End file.
